User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - August 25, 2018
This wiki update has a lot of stuff! |-|Wiki News= Cookie Sundae Contest The Cookie Sundae Contest Semi-Finals have begun! Please cast your vote. Which cookie sundae will make it into the finals? It’s all decided by your votes! User Categories In 2016 or 2017, all the “user” categories were removed from the pages. For example, “JK55556 Customers” and “Customers by Lorenz Aliah” were some of the categories that were removed. But back then, the wiki was a fraction of the size it is today. As the wiki grows bigger, I find it necessary again to add those types of categories back to make navigation easier. So in the near future, almost every customer page will have a “user” category. To keep it easy and simple, the standard category name will be: GOES HERE Customers. (JK55556 Customers, Cure Kohaku Customers, Laundry Machine Customers, etc) Promotion Due to his amazing work recently, Jyappeul has been promoted to a chat and discussions moderator. Please congratulate him on his message wall! Jyappeul, if you keep up the amazing editing, an administrator promotion isn’t far off! |-|FANDOM News= Wikii Domain Name Change FANDOM recently announced that they will be changing every single wiki’s domain name. Instead of “fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com,” it will now be “fliplinefancustomers.fandom.com.” This change will occur in early 2019. Now, what does that mean for the wiki? Well, as you know, this wiki is commonly referred to as “FFCW,” which stands for “Flipline Fan Customers Wiki.” Everyone here is used to saying “FFCW,” and it would take a long time for everyone to adjust to a new wiki acronym. So when they change the wiki name, I will still be calling it "FFCW" and Flipline Fan Customers Wiki. In my opinion, FFCW and Flipline Fan Customers Wiki also sounds much better than FFCF and Flipline Fan Customers Fandom. If you have a different opinion, please comment below. So overall, everything will remain the same, except for the URL. But if you still type in “fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com,” it will redirect you to the new URL. Read more about it here. Technical Updates *August 14 *August 21 *August 22 *August 23 |-|Other Stuff= FCT19 Nominations It has been confirmed in the newest “Quinn’s Q&A” that KCP18 will come out in around a month. So, the FCT19 nominations for KCP18 will be the nominations that FFCW is using. However, in around a month, when KCP18 comes out, it only will be around a week until nominations start, which isn’t enough time for a lot of users to create a lot of KCP18 submissions. So as a result, FFCW’s nominations have been pushed out from the original September 29 to October 20. The nominations will now end on November 17. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Quick Info Poll Are you planning to submit your customers into the FCT19 nominations? Yes I'm not sure yet No |-|Random Pal= Today's Random Pal was created by MendoMan56. Remember, go here if you want to see your scene in an upcoming wiki update! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update